Marcus Giamatti
|birthplace = New Haven, CT |family = Angelo Giamatti Tori Giamatti Paul Giamatti |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Marcus Bartlett Giamatti is an American actor and musician. Biography Giamatti was born in New Haven, Connecticut, on October 3, 1961, to Toni and Angelo Giamatti. His older brother is fellow actor Paul Giamatti. He attended The Foote School, Hopkins School, Bowdoin College, and finally Yale University's School of Drama in New Haven, Connecticut. At the latter, he received the Carole Dye Award for Excellence in Acting. Giamatti started his career on the soap-opera One Life to Live, but is likely best known for his role on the CBS-produced drama series Judging Amy, in which he portrayed the titular character's older brother Peter Gray throughout the series' run of six seasons. He has also guest-starred on a number of popular series, such as The X-Files, Homicide: Life on the Street, Monk, The Mentalist, House M.D., Criminal Minds, Fringe, The Closer, Revenge, Bones, and NCIS: Los Angeles. Giamatti has less frequently appeared in feature films, including Mr. and Mrs. Bridge, Necessary Roughness, and the made-for-TV documentary drama Pirates of Silicon Valley. Giamatti is also a musician and plays bass guitar in several bands in Los Angeles, California, including the alternative folk-rock group Olivea and the psychedelic jam band Rebel Soul. He is also a session musician and a member of Musicians Local 47. On Criminal Minds Giamatti portrayed Doctor Barry Landman, a narcissistic surgeon who was a suspect in a series of sniper attacks, in the Season One episode "L.D.S.K.". Filmography *S.W.A.T. (2017) - Professor Marc Lasky *Chicago P.D. (2016) - Gerry *CSI: Cyber - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Artie Sneed *The Curse of Downers Grove (2015) - Rich *The Exes (2015) - Don *Big Time in Hollywood, FL - 5 episodes (2015) - Detective Jim Zdorkin *Starving in Suburbia (2014) - Michael *Mind Games (2014) - Jim McKenna *Perception (2014) - Joel *Bones (2014) - Forrest Wakefield *Mighty Med (2014) - Sonic Shriek *Franklin & Bash (2013) - Golf Club Owner *NCIS: Los Angeles - 2 episodes (2012-2013) - CIA Agent Michael Snyder *Bunheads (2013) - Mr. Cramer *Beverly Hills Cop (2013) - Keith Trumain *Vegas (2012) - Scotty Garrity *Blue Lagoon: The Awakening (2012) - Principal Thomas *Common Law (2012) - Derek Winfield *Revenge (2012) - Doctor Ray Clemons *The Young and the Restless - 3 episodes (2011) - Doctor Felix *Playing Doctor (2011) - Spencer *The Closer (2011) - Glen Lynch *CSI: Miami (2011) - Hugh Parker *Detroit 1-8-7 (2011) - Vaughn Prince *The Defenders (2010) - Lawyer #2 *Look - 3 episodes (2010) - Lenny *Fringe (2010) - Ray Duffy *The Chosen One (2010) - Freddy *Lie to Me (2010) - Fentris *NCIS (2010) - Victor Tillman *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) - Chevy Cigs *House (2009) - Keener *Medium (2009) - Lance Pauling *The Mentalist (2009) - Gabriel Fanning *Monk (2009) - John Keyes *Life (2008) - Dave Harris *Tell Me You Love Me - 3 episodes (2007) - Jeff *On the Doll (2007) - Uncle Lou *Cold Case (2007) - Larry Kenick *Crossing Jordan (2007) - Donald Hagen *Criminal Minds - "L.D.S.K." (2005) TV episode - Doctor Barry Landman *Judging Amy - 138 episodes (1999-2005) - Peter Gray *The X-Files (2002) - John Gillnitz *The Business of Strangers (2001) - Robert *Hamlet (2000) - Guildenstern *Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999) - Dan Kottke *Homicide: Life on the Street (1999) - Bernard Abrams *Judy Berlin (1999) - Eddie Dillon *Cosby (1998) - Doctor *Path to Paradise: The Untold Story of the World Trade Center Bombing. (1997) - Agent Atkinson *Dream On (1996) - Salesman *3 Ninjas Kick Back (1994) - Announcer *Jimmy Hollywood (1994) - BMW Preppie *Monty (1994) - Principal Newell *Living Single (1993) - Jack Peabody *Flying Blind - 22 episodes (1992-1993) - Ted Sharperson *Quantum Leap (1992) - Rick Upfield *Necessary Roughness (1991) - Sargie 'Fumblina' Wilkinson *Aftermath: A Test of Love (1991) - Luke *Hunter (1991) - Jack Kane *Mr. & Mrs. Bridge (1990) - Gil Davis *Another World - 9 episodes (1989) - Jeff *Guiding Light (1986) - Reverend 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors